


FIELDS OF GOLD: ROLLING THUNDER

by RunePhoenix6769



Series: FIELDS OF GOLD [3]
Category: Beehaw - Fandom, RWBY, bumbleby
Genre: Action, Beehaw, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Foul Language, Happy Ending, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Violence, the day is saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: Occurs after 'Fields of Gold.'Choosing to stay for now in the sleepy town of Clearwater, Oklahoma, after a chance encounter with a charming cowgirl, Blake begins to get complacent, relaxing into country life.But unbeknownst to her, there's a storm a brewing on the horizon, one she cant avoid.The life she thought she left behind in New York is about to collide with the local towns folk.





	FIELDS OF GOLD: ROLLING THUNDER

Part TWO

Blake's engine is shot, with not huge amounts of cash to afford a new car she, for all intents and purposes, is stranded there until a new engine arrives which could take anywhere up to 3 to 6 months due to it being an obscure make and model. (No wonder it was so cheap!)

She takes a job as a waitress at the local diner, taking a small apartment across from the general store, in the sleepy town with its wide dusty thoroughfare, much to the quiet curiosity of the locals.

Whilst there, she constantly tells herself not to get attached, that she doesn’t want the gingham apron and jam competitions to be her life, in this place where nothing happens. She's a top notch journalist with a degree from a prestigious university, she needs to be where the action is.

For the most part the locals leave her be, not openly pressuring her as to why she left the huge city in the first place, that a person’s past is their own to keep. Others, like the granny gossip corner who sit with their small yappy dogs in their glasses on their porch, do make enquiries.

The local sheriff is suspicious of a dark, mysterious woman suddenly appearing and plenty of times hints that she move on once her vehicle is fixed.

Over the course of the months she finds the rustic charm growing on her, playing out against the backdrop of meeting Yang's sister, Ruby, (who Blake learns attends college on an athletics scholarship for most of the year and often struggles with the academic side) and her strong and silent Father, Tai. Barn dances, tumbling in the cool grass as slightly calloused strong hands, explore her stomach, or kisses that taste of peach tea, picnics by the creek watching lightening bugs dance round each other, much like her growing affections for the cowgirl, who is like the town relentlessly charming, warm and inviting and working its way into the depths of her heart.

The local newspaper is ailing, and the local auction is owned by the Schnees, the almost hoighty toighty rich folks of the town. Jacques Schnee is very much a caricature twiddling mustachio villain with his bright white suit and ten gallon. Every time Blake sees him she half expects a bright orange car with a very distinctive horn to suddenly speed past.

From the gossiping grape vine that is Nora, the other waitress from the diner, she learns his eldest joined the military, much to his chagrin, his youngest is a snot nosed brat, full of his own self-importance in this po- dunk town. His middle daughter though, is expected to inherit the company. She seems nice enough and Blake and her strike up a friendship, the younger woman trying to glean any information about the big city, and anything, just anything beyond the fields of grain that seem to go on forever.

Auction day the tiny town comes alive and is heaving with brawny sunkist cowboys, ranch hands and ranchers. Young men flushed with cash, eager for some company after being out too long and lonesome. It’s after one such night, an incident occurs, things hitting far too close to home for the journalist and Blake finally opens up with the burdens of her past bursting forth from her like swirling torrents break from a dam as Yang listens in that patient way she has.

After being invited one of the local horse shows, she meets the local Rodeo superstar and sometimes Yang's playful rival, Pyrrha and her rather dense beau, Jaune. There's the Japanese American, Ren, who runs the local bakery, a favourite place of Nora's and not just because of the sweet cakes he makes.

There's Yang's Uncle, Qrow, the functioning alcoholic cop, said to have witnessed bad things whilst serving in Iraq of which he never speaks. He and Blake make an unlikely pair, but she finds his quiet company, understanding and lack of judgement refreshing. It’s rumoured that he and Weiss' sister, Winter, knew each other in the service but any time her name is mentioned, he scoffs and visibly bristles.

There's the society wife Willow, a once over famed state beauty Queen, it was said that she went for Miss America once only to come second runner up. No one comments of the suspected dark things that go on behind closed doors up at the Schnee house on the hill and certainly no one comments at the number of times her vehicle can be spotted outside Qrow's ramshackle house on the outskirts of town, the other side of the Halla.

There's the local Mayor Ozpin, a quiet man by all accounts, who encourages Blake to try out for the local newspaper as the old guy stepped down, choosing instead to concentrate on the General Store at the insistence of his grandniece Emerald, who can be seen often taking care of him and maintenance of the store front.

There's the local historian and part time employee, Oobleck , a small man, who whizzes about talking animatedly often with the local football/baseball coach, walrus mustached Peter Port, who covers the Friday night football matches and the long summer baseball games.

Turns out the team got to state last year and are definitely vying for a repeat performance in the coming year. There's the strict school Ma'am Glynda, who rules the place with an iron fist, and her gentleman caller, James Ironwood, said to run the farming store and grain silos. They all make up the town council, who often butt heads with Papa Schnee, who seems hell bent on a new road being built hee claims is a bid to help generate business.

There's Mercury, the local mechanic, said to have a mean temper when under the influence. A blow in like her with a speculated dark past of which he has never spoken. He's been known to limp on bad days, hinting at an accident.

There's the sweet adorable Penny, a girl that epitomises the innocent purity of country girls that are often found between the pages of slice of life books, putting Blake in mind of Little House on the Prairie in her green and brown gingham dress and she can be often seen helping her much older father, an inventor by all accounts, who lives modestly and a quiet life at the request of his doctor. Said to have suffered from a nervous breakdown whilst working for R&D in a massive corporation and having a tendency to go off the rails when tinkering away, strange lights and sounds often emanating from his workshop in the barn. He's apparently working on using grain as a combustible but green fuel, much to the amusement of the locals who think he's a crack pot, and is often seen missing eyebrows with hair on end as he shuffles the streets muttering away to himself, or using the condiments in the diner as a map for some new idea.

There's Penelope Peach, a local artist who is forever bringing new sculptures to the tiny gallery she runs half-heartedly, far more engrossed in her work. Which is surprisingly good, causing Blake to write a piece and take take photos with her trusty Canon camera.

And maybe that’s just the problem. 

In this sleepy town with its crazy characters, far more interesting than the people she used to know in New York that Blake begins to relax, finally finding a place where she can put pen to paper beginning to write the novel she's always dreamed of. She makes the mistake of sending Sienna an envelope with the photos and a letter, gushing about the golden fields, the undiscovered artist and the new person in her life.

It’s weeks later when she calls her mother to tell her about this new zest for life that she hears the bad news, that Sienna was found murdered in her trashed apartment, believed to be a robbery gone wrong, but Blake suspects differently. And it’s with bags hastily packed and one foot out of the door that Yang catches her leaving.

She tries to explain that she can’t be responsible for bringing the darkness that will no doubt descend upon this place and people she has grown to cherish dearly. 

Yang tells her of her mothers, the one who died and the one who left. That she ain’t willing to lose another person so close to her. And no matter how much Blake tries to explain, it’s her not Yang, she is met with Yang's bullheaded stubbornness, Weiss’ defiance and Qrow's assurances he won’t let anything happen.

The town comes together... They'll be ready. They don’t take kindly to outsiders coming for one of their own and they'll be damned if they'll let a big city upstart muscle her out of her home.

And Blake realises that Clearwater has become just that.

Home.

Its later she finds out it was Mercury who alerted Yang to her trying to leave. Picking up on her anxiety and hurried inquiries about her car and willingness to purchase a junker truck from him. And Emerald point blank refusing to open the store/post office so Blake could retrieve funds she had laid away there. Yang assures her, that they are there to protect each other and whatever comes down that highway, they will face together.

And in that moment, Blake finally listens. 

That no, she doesn’t have to flee with her tail between her legs, that yes, she believes this Cowgirl she met on a the side of a dusty road, just outside of Clearwater, Oklahoma and she wonders just when she stopped thinking of it as being Buttsville County, whatever fucking State she's in but something worth fighting for. And she's certain it's all to do with worn cowboy boots, lilac eyes and a mop of unruly golden locks under a tan, worn leather cowboy hat, she often takes to titillatingly using to cover her modesty in the warm summer evenings that end in strong arms that always smells of fresh grass with hints of lavender.

Yang takes to practically moving in, the logic being that Blake has no readily available vehicle to make the commute.

Also Emerald's grand uncle has recently taken a turn for the worst often forgetting that he no longer works at the newspaper and it’s a team effort to help the young woman cope whilst still running the much needed General Store.

Besides, Tai can always make the early morning starts and it’s closer for Yang to get to her shifts at the Auction Mart.

It could be called blissful, in that slightly cramped apartment as little touches of the cowgirl seeps into her life.

Her battered worn boots at the door, the trail of hayseeds Blake often finds littering the floor, sending a small prayer to the Gods for wooden floorboards and the numerous pairs of jeans and flannel shirts in the wash basket.

It’s wholesomely domestic and something Blake realises deep down she's always wanted.

Often she feels eyes upon her as she sits hunched over fingers furiously flying across the keyboard, committing her thoughts to document, causing her to look up to catch Yang in her rocking chair , a warm smile on her face. It never ceases to make Blake blush and momentarily lose her train of thought.

But she can't ignore the ghost that lingers as she notices the loaded gun on the sideboard, the extra heavy duty lock Jaune kindly installed, and how Yang, from the corner in her rocking chair, protectively watches the street below.

She's aware that Qrow has taken to driving by more often, even whilst off duty and even the Sheriff is hyper vigilant of strange cars passing through. He still thinks she's trouble but they come to some uneasy truce, for the sake of the safety of his citizens, which he supposes she is now one.

Xxxxx

There's electricity in the air and dark clouds on the horizon, the kind that makes animals in their stalls skittish. A dark brewing storm descending upon the quiet town, because of course it is and everyone loves a bit of prophetic fallacy.

And it’s in this swirling Maelstrom that Yang hurriedly leaves, yelling about needing to get to the ranch and help her father and Ruby to secure the animals. Blake watches from the window as Yang, leaning into the strong winds hand firmly gripping her hat to her head, climbs into the tractor and peels out of the town towards her home from home.

The mid-afternoon suddenly turns as dark as evening as there comes a loud boom and a flash splits the sky, causing Blake to yelp, hurriedly rushing over to yank all the electrical appliances out of the sockets. Her phones starts screaming, startling her. Thinking its Yang, she answers only to have Emerald in a panic, static making it difficult to hear.

She can’t find her Grand Uncle.

Could Blake make a check of the newspaper office as he sometimes gravitates there when he’s having a turn? But only if it’s safe to do so!

Blake assures her she will help and cancels the call. She tries to get through to the Sheriff's office but all she gets is the engaged tone. She puts its down to other more pressing emergencies coming through blocking the line. Stuffing her phone in her pocket, she grabs a jacket and the office keys before setting off in search of the General Store owner.

As she struggles against the elements, making negotiating the streets difficult and a 5 minute of a walk into much longer, she tries to avoid the debris whipped up by the raging storm. There comes another flash that sears the eyes and deafening boom and Blake is convinced she sees someone who makes her freeze for an instant.

Surely not? 

There is no way, right?

Maybe she's more spooked by the storm than she thought. With a shake of her head, she brushes it off as a trick of the light and continues on her laborious journey, only to find the door that leads upstairs to the office unlocked. Upstairs in the office, Shopkeep is at his old desk, frantically writing in his chicken scratch whilst murmuring to himself.

Glass in the window panes rattle and the shutters shake in their hinges.

She finds the blanket they keep for when he visits and she gently coaxes him to step away from the fireplace, the roar from which is deafening as she wraps it round his frail, stooped shoulders. He looks almost bright eyed as he mistakes her for his wife, long ago passed away.

"Betty dear, this one’s gonna be a big un... Bigger than 67..." His paper thin hands reach for her, patting her on the shoulder, "You remember that one, eh? It damn near destroyed the town... Hurricane Adam, I think it was... or was it Alan.... My mind isn't what it used to be."

As if mocking Gods overheard, the window shatters and the inside shutters explodes, flying glass into the room and Blake realises this is no safe space for either of them to ride out the storm. With soothing words she encourages the old man to come with her. If she can get back to her apartment or the post office she thinks they might be ok.

When they step out into the street, they are nearly bowled over by a gust of unforgiving wind as the tornado out on the plains touches down, picking up speed. Blake tries to steady the shopkeep as he struggles to keep his balance. With heads bowed they battle the elements and with expediency the journalist taps in Emerald's number.

The girl answers and Blake has to shout over the noise, static infiltrating the line.

She thinks she hears something about Mercury being hurt, and a panicked fervency, that someone is looking for her.

She looks up at that and freezes.

It is no trick of the light this time.

Up ahead her ex-boyfriend stands in the middle of the empty street.

And Blake feels her stomach lurch. Dropping like a stone tossed from raging tornado overhead.

Even in the weak light she can make out the blood on his clothes, behind him the Sheriff's cruiser, parked haphazardly at a strange angle. A wave of nausea hits her as beside her, Harold holla’s in genuine concern,

"Young man, you need to get out of here! Can you not see there’s a storm a coming?”

And in a tone that sends ripples of fear through her and ice down her back, Adam replies, shouting over the wind,

"Not without what’s rightfully mine!"

He raises the Sheriff's distinctive pistol and pulls the trigger.

Blake does the only thing she knows and ducks, dragging Harold down with her, trying to shield him. 

Her eyes dart from side to side.

There's no escape, only retreat.

She hurriedly backs up, shoving shopkeep behind her and back through the office door, trying to lock it firmly behind her. She lets out a scream as Adam thumps full force against it.

"Open this fucking door you whore!"

She's shaking, breath coming in short sharp gasps, cold sweat breaking out all over her body despite the heat of the storm as she pushes Harold back up the stairs. Another gunshot rings out along with the sound of splintering wood.

She hides in the office, trying her best to shove the heavy desk up against the flimsy office door, cursing how she had once admired the quaintness of the mottled frosted glass with the words 'Clearwater Chronicle.' embossed in gold onto its surface. Peering out of the broken window she realises that the drop is too far, she would more than likely break her ankles, leaving her an easy target. Besides, she can't leave Harold behind at Adam's mercy as she knows full well he wouldn't receive it.

Instead she tries to get the confused old man to duck underneath the other desk, as some sort of pathetic attempt at protection. Almost as if realising the severity of the situation, Harold seems to switch into a lucid moment, trying to swap their places.

"That the ex I've been hearing about?"

Blake can’t speak, only nod her head.

"Girly, you come mere, I ain't afraid to die... I survived the Korean War.. If its my time, it's my time."

Instead, she ignores him, pushing him down secreting him under the blanket. As she can hear Adam's heavy boots ascending the stairs and the wind whips up papers on the desk, Blake frantically pulls out the drawers, searching for anything she could use for defence and she thanks whatever Angel is watching over her as she spies a 6 inch long letter opener in the shape of a katana, a gift from Weiss to celebrate her starting at the newspaper.

Then she waits.....

He stops for a moment outside the door, pacing back and forth, taunting her.

And it’s so reminiscent of their days in New York when he would come home, pacing outside their bedroom door under the influence and angry at the cards life had dealt him, whilst she cowered in the corner sick with the knowledge that a beating was coming, either with his fists or with the end of his belt.

The scars on her back puckering painfully in memory she forces herself to stand up straight, hoping that her courage won't leave her.

She can’t help the scream that erupts from her chest as he shatters the glass with his fist. His eyes crazy and wild, grinning maniacally, as he mockingly rasps,

"You dumb bitch, did you honestly think you could hide from me forever?"

He violently shoves the door open, the desk squealing in protest as is scrapes across the floor boards, the sound mingling in with the cacophony of noises from the howling of the fire place and the broken shutter banging uselessly. His crazy eyes rake over her, his lip curling up in a sneer,

"Look at you, shaking in your boots. You fucking coward!"

The gun is shiny and dangerous, the muzzle swinging around as he gestures with his hands. He sits on the corner of the desk, perfectly positioned to block her escape, even going so far as to pull at the legs of his jeans as if this is some casual chat and he's a professor trying to look open, inviting and cool to his students.

"Tell me, my love? Why did you leave me?"

The term of endearment being used like that was like molten lava down her spine, the anger coiling in her stomach as she venomously spat,

"You know why!..Just leave Adam!-" Gripping the letter opener till her hand hurt and her knuckles turned white as she screams, voice cracking, "- LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His eyes focused like gimlets, a fire there that Blake had never seen before. He said the words, almost like a caress,

"Oh, Blakey... You and I both know I can’t do that!" He becomes almost playful, as he points the gun at the space behind which Harold was hiding, "Maybe you need to give you a reminder, eh? Maybe I'll start with this old man?"

She lunges at him but she's too slow as he catches her up the side of the head, hard enough for her to reel and see stars. Suddenly he's upon her grabbing her by the throat, cutting of her air supply. She scrabbles back until she’s right up against the wall and half out the window with nowhere else to go. There's a far off distinctive rumble and the blood is pounding in her ears as she gasps for precious oxygen. She does the only thing she can and embeds the letter opener in his arm.

He shrieks, losing his grip for a moment, before he’s on her again the force tipping them both out of the window into the street below.

Colliding with the asphalt knocks what little wind she has out of her lungs. As she lays there, her brain catching up with her body, alarm bells of pain running from head to toe... she’s pretty certain she’s broken her ribs and maybe her left wrist.

Out of the periphery of her blurred vision she catches dark movement. Letting out an agonised moan she forces herself to roll over and tries to get up. A bit of the letter opener twinkles in the gutter, the end dripping crimson. On hands and knees she scrabbles towards it, not caring how she tears her palms or jeans on the rough tarmac’s surface. Fingers clasp tightly round it giving her a small comfort.

She tries to stand but her ribs scream in protest, whilst Adam lurches to his feet. In the thoroughfare she’s on her knees as he approaches, limping but gun firmly in his grip. He pistol whips her and her world explodes, when she hears a panicked, searching shout.

"Blake?.... Blake!"

Adam turns as Yang comes round the corner, her eyes darting over what Blake can only imagine is a gruesome scene. Adam looks between the two before letting out a bark of laughter. Holding the gun against Blake's temple, he calls out mockingly.

"This..... This is the dyke you choose.... Over ME?.. Look at her, she’s a fucking pussy licking rube!”

And Blake does.

She looks at Yang, oddly calm, though face full of concern, standing there like its High Noon and this is some crazy fucked up western directed by Quentin Tarantino and Blake lets out an uncontrollable giggle.

She realises that she loves this woman deeply, that she wants to spend her evenings in front of the fire and summers basking in the heat on the ranch. That she wants to see a miniature version of Yang, gap toothed and scraped knees running around the meadows shrieking in delight as her Aunt Ruby chases her, or her uncle Qrow airplanes her. That she wants to be shielding her eyes against the afternoon sun with a baby gurgling on her hip, watching the fields after ringing the dinner bell.

She wants it so much her heart hurts!

It's almost telepathic communication as Yang shouts over the wind,

"Is everythin alright there, darlin?“

Blake's heart clenches as she realises they were the first words Yang ever spoke to her and could very well be her last. The words that sent electricity down her spine and started this whole whirlwind. She again giggles at the irony of her thoughts in this life or death situation.

Yang adds with a reassuring confidence that seems so out of place,

"Its ok, darlin... I got this."

It's that, that seems to enrage him.

"Shut the fuck up you Okie piece of shit!" He tried to take on Yang's accent, butchering it, "yOu DoNt gOT sHiT!"

Standing her ground, Yang seems cool as she calls back out,

"I'm gonna assume you’re the jackass Ex?"

Raising his gun he takes a step towards her, firing off a shot.

Blake screams, in worried desperation,

"YANG!"

As the blonde twists, Blake digs the letter opener into his calf as three gunshots ring out in quick succession. She’s not sure who is shooting at who until Adam collapses on the ground, crimson spreading across his chest. He's gurgling, wheezing, huffing through his nose like an enraged bull, hands still reaching, grasping at her. Still in death, unadulterated rage evident.

Blood bubbles at the corner of his lips and it’s as if he slowly realises that it’s well and truly over. That this is the end. She sees the light die in his eyes as he slumps over going limp. His hands spasm slightly, before a last rasping breath and his fingers curl almost like he's beckoning her to follow.

Blake hardly registers as Yang rushes over, kicking the discarded gun out of the way and dropping to her knees in front of her in one fluid movement. Blake realises there's red seeping through Yang's shirt on her left tricep. And at that she sobs over and over, like a mantra,

"I'm sorry, I’m so sorry!"

Yang brushes the sopping strands of hair out of her face, looking into her eyes with a fierce intensity,

"You have nothing to apologize for! ..... It’s not your fault!"

Blake collapses into her arms as Yang wraps herself protectively around her. Neither of them know how long they remain there until they hear Harold's raspy voice from the window overlooking the street,

"I knew it, you’re lesbians!

The sheer absurdity of it causes Blake's sobs to turn to honking giggles, sniffles and she wipes furiously at her cheeks.

A car squeals to a halt in the street, Qrow jumping out of the driver’s side leaving the engine idling.

"Are you both ok?"

Qrow rubs his hair through his hands at the scene before him. Yang helps Blake to her feet, allowing to use her as support. A wave of tiredness comes over her, she aches from head to toe, her vision swims and her legs go from under her. The last thing she hears is Yang's urgent voice,

"We need to get her to the doctor. Now!"

XXXXXXX

Convalescing in the hospital, she heard snippets of what happened in dribs and drabs. Until Qrow came to see her to take a statement and fill her in.

Adam was wanted in the city of NY for the murder of Sienna Khan. The Sheriff had also perished, the unfortunate soul coming across Adam on his motorbike. He had been shot point blank range and never stood a chance. Qrow was demanding a hero’s burial with full honours and a commendation for his bravery from the state of Oklahoma for attempting to apprehend a wanted criminal.

Mercury had been severely maimed being shot through in the legs as Adam had tried to elicit information from him as to Blake's whereabouts and he had refused. The only reason he had survived at all was the storm ripping the roof off like scene from a technicolour movie made in the 1930's about a small country girl from a far off state and her trusty dog. It had been enough to spook Adam and set him off hell for leather towards the town.

The town itself had sustained damage from the storm which Willow Schnee had generously offered to take care of. Weiss, herself, had offered to take care of medical bills and Emerald had taken to caring for Mercury, setting the granny gossipers tongues wagging as to the nature of their relationship. By all accounts the young woman's attention was working wonders for his usually surly demeanour.

Finally being given the all clear, Blake was allowed to return home. Arm in a sling, tape on her ribs, huge black eye, battered and bruised, Yang helped her hobble to Ruby's tiny, red and black Mini Cooper that she had commandeered. As much as Blake loved the tractor, she was grateful of the tiny vehicle as she doubted she would survive the jostling of the cabin of Yang's favoured John Deere. Yang drove steadily through Clearwater, taking the back roads so as to not force Blake to pass the thoroughfare on the off chance she would relive those vile moments, which Blake was appreciative of, her good hand never leaving Yang's as it rested on top of the gear stick.

They swung through the gates of Apple Acres Ranch making their way down the trail just as the sun began to set, bathing the Golden Fields in embryonic pinks and purples, twinkling off the corn. Once outside the sweeping farm house, Yang killed the engine, the dogs of the ranch tails wagging and barking excitedly in greeting surrounding the car. She seemed to pause, lilac eyes sparkling as Blake watched her with curiosity. Pulling a purple neckerchief from round her neck, a gift from Blake to Yang, she softly uttered,

"I'd like you to put this on."

Blake rolled her eyes playfully, moving her arm in the sling.

Yang gave her a bashful grin,

"Right, sure. I getcha!"

She suddenly hopped out of the car, running over to the other side, before graciously opening the door. Almost fussing over her like a mother hen, Blake couldn’t help but giggle,

"And they say chivalry is dead."

The Cowgirl shot her a megawatt smile.

"You know in Okie, we're raised with manners."

Very tenderly she lay the purple bandana over Blake's eyes, apologizing when Blake winced ever so slightly. She could feel Yang's hot breath of the back of her neck, causing her skin to goose pimple in anticipation. She felt Yang's hands gently rest on her shoulders carefully guiding her over the uneven ground. She did as she was guided, sitting down her good hand reaching blindly behind her.

Yang whipped off the bandana standing back proudly. Ruby's little corgi, Zwei came over sniffing and snuffling at her leg, demanding attention, Blake's hand instinctively dropped to scratch him behind the ears. 

Yang had gone all out. Homemade bunting hung from the porch, surrounded by twinkling fairy lights with the words,

"Welcome Home!"

There was a red and white gingham tablecloth over the table laden with food. Fresh rolls, and pastries, no doubt from Ren. Fresh apple pie from Jaune. A bottle of wine from Qrow. A plate piled high with sandwiches from the diner with lots of cards.

"Yang, it's beautiful!" She breathed,

Yang sheepishly scratched her head trying to hide the blush,

"I had some help!"

Out of the corner of her eye Blake could see Ruby and Weiss doing a piss poor job of not being nosy and twitching the curtains. As soon as they were spotted, Ruby burst excitedly from the house, closely followed by Weiss trying to be as demure as possible put failing. Both girls nearly barrelled into her, enveloping her in hugs.

"We missed you so much."

"We're both glad you're safe!"

The pair held on a little too tight until Yang gave a small cough and they caught themselves as to her injuries. Sliding on to the other bench, Weiss placed a slim package on the table. Looking at Yang, Blake asked,

"Please, could you?"

Yang leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her hair,

"Sure thing, darlin!"

Making swift work of the wrapping, it revealed an expensive looking box. Opening it, there lay a slender Rapier letter opener. Blake's eyes brimmed and she sniffed. Thinking she had done something wrong, the heiress tripped over herself,

"I thought you could do with a new one, oh gosh, I’m sorry!"

"No... No" Blake rushed to reassure her, "-Its perfect Weiss. Thank you!"

Ruby slipped her phone over the table and as Blake took in the picture, she explained.

"They’re the same parents as Zwei's and I know how much you love him... When they are ready, you get first pick of the litter."

Yang huffed, playfully,

"You're showing me up!"

Blake reached out to catch the lapel of her flannel shirt pulling the blonde down and planting a soft gentle kiss to her lips,

"You'll always be my number 1"

Cars began pulling into the driveway setting off the dogs as people from the town arrived, arms laden with home made dishes. Pyrrha, Jaune with Ren and Nora. Emerald arrived with Harold and Mercury in a wheelchair, grousing at the fact everyone had to help get the chair and its occupant out of the back of the pickup truck. Blake went over and pressed a light peck to his cheek.

"Thank You for what you did. I don't think I can ever repay you."

He growled at her gruffly, unused to the attention,

"Just make sure you keep her occupied. I’m sick of her kicking my ass at pool!"

They all began to settle down and tuck into the potluck feast. It didn't pass Blake by, the fleeting touches between Ren and Nora and the sheepish looks Mercury kept shooting Emerald from under his surly brow as she busied herself handing out dishes and attending to her Uncle Harold. Blake internally chuckled, thinking, "You're not fooling anyone, buddy!"

It was when Qrow arrived with a truck full of liquor, Tai broke out the fiddle and Ruby began plinking on the banjo that the party really started in earnest. Oobleck and Port arrived, giving her Ozpin's and Glynda's regards. They had things they must attend to in the aftermath but they would be sure to drop by at a later juncture

Surrounded by all this love, all these people, some dancing around, others chatting about the everyday mundane and goings on whilst Oobleck sat enraptured by Harold as he lively parted points of the area's history, it became a little overwhelming. Making her excuses to go to the bathroom, she instead ducked through the house and took a seat on the swinging love seat on the porch that overlooked the expanse of the ranch, the lights of the town Clearwater flickering to life, hazily in the distance. Fireflies danced around each other in the fast approaching night. Somewhere the lowing of a cow was carried across the field .

Wrapping herself in a blanket, she sat back drinking it all in. Lost in thought she didn't hear Yang approach until came her soft voice, that called to something in her,

"Heya, darlin."

Blake turned to give her a smile, patting the seat beside her. Yang moved with a caution so as not to jostle her. They sat in a comfortable silence for long moment listening to the sounds of the party in full swing drifting from the back of the house. Yang cleared her throat,

"I gotta bit of something for you." Bashfully, she held out a medium sized box, "I hope you do."

"Do what?"

"Think if this as home...” Yang shifted to face her, "I want you to think of this as home... For good!"

Never taking her eyes off her, watching how her golden hair shimmered in the weak light on the porch,

"What exactly are you asking me, Yang?"

"I'm asking you to move in here, permanently. ... We have plenty of space and Ruby's moving out... She's gonna get a place with Weiss in town..."

Trailing off, Yang broke eye contact, as she handed over the box.

With her heart in her mouth, Blake teased the box open to reveal a tiny delicate necklace, half a heart shimmering in the light.

"What is this, Yang?"

Yang seemed to lick her lips nervously, giving a toss of her head to remove a curl as her fingers traced a pattern along the seam of Blake's pant leg. Her voice came out thick with emotion,

"When he had ahold of you, I thought I was gonna lose you..... An I realised I wanna spend the rest of my life with you..... So this,-" She pointed at the necklace, "- Is a promise, that one day in the future, after all this calms down... And when you're ready of course, that I'll get down on one knee and ask you to do me the honour of making an honest woman of me."

The surprise of it caused Blake to stare and it was only when she saw Yang's forehead crinkle in insecurity that she caught herself. She surged forward, catching Yang's lips in a heated kiss, putting everything she had, the love the affection and hope for the future into it. Trying and hoping it would convey the depths of her feelings as she was sure words would fail her in this moment. She pulled back ever so slightly and breathed against plump kissed bruised lips.

"Yes!"

Yang rested their foreheads together,

"I was hopin that's what you'd say, darlin."

And it was on that porch, surrounded by fields of gold that Blake thanked her lucky stars for disreputable car dealers from Assholeville County, wherever the fuck she used to be and her heart soared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, feel free to show your support via kudos, comment, tumblr or pm.


End file.
